


Nightmares From The Past

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Minor OC Death, Non-Canon Speculation, Past Events, The White Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Blake saw the new face of the White Fang...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my usual fluff to have some angst feels. I've been having this idea in my head for so long and I finally wanted to share it with y'all. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

The sun had long set in the sky. The darkness of the night was only interrupted by the stars shinning best they could, and the dim streetlights eliminating the road located in the middle of nowhere. It was one of the first assignments given to the younger members of the 'new' White Fang. It had been less than three months since the change in command, and their tactics had differed greatly from the past. Instead of picketing during the day, these faunus were stationed in trees and bushes on both sides of the road in the dead of night. And were hidden from sight as they waited silently for their target.

Headlights of a dust delivery truck slowly stretched across the asphalt as it drew nearer to their hiding place. A young female feline faunus watched nervously as she grasped her weapon with white knuckles. This assignment wasn't something she was used to. Peaceful protests and rallies were what she had been raised to do for her cause. Now they were lurking in shrubbery waiting to ambush a Schnee Dust Company transport truck.

A male faunus who was slightly older than her who was knelt beside her, prepared to strike at any moment. He was calmer than his companion, having his hand hovering over his weapon, ready to attack when need be. 

"Steady your breathing, Blake," he quietly and calmly said to his partner. She jumped a little at his words but tried her hardest to heed them. 

The truck was less than a mile away. The male fuanus raised his hand in the air and signaled his other hidden comrades. A rustle in the forest much like the wind echoed all around. The truck sped towards the invisible mark on the road. 

SMASH. SMASH. CRACK. SMASH.

One by one the street lights were shot out forcing the truck to screech to a halt. Louder rustles sounded as the hidden faunus leapt towards the vehicle. All those chosen for this mission had a major advantage over the human driver; night vision. Blake, as she had been called, hesitated slightly before rushing towards the truck following behind her companion. 

Things happened so quickly. Two members of the White Fang incapacitated the driver and dragged him to the grassy side of the road. A few others already started breaking open the back doors of the vehicle and unloading its cargo. They worked quickly and efficiently as they could considering they weren't yet an elite task force. Only two or so months of more "military-esque" training can only do so much. That being said, it didn't take long for one of the weaker faunus to drop one of the crates.

"Careful!" the male faunus warned. "Do you want us all to blow sky high?"

He was met with a violent head shake and a, "No, sir, Adam, sir."

"Just cut the crap and get moving. We need to get this back to base before someone radios the driver-"

He was cut short by a static coming from the truck. "Hey, Mac. What's your ETA, buddy?" Adam exhaled heavily and walked over to the stunned driver who was currently being restrained. 

Kneeling down to 'Mac', Adam spoke letting his voice echo eerily in the darkness. "Tell him you're on your way and will be there soon. No funny business. Or else." His voice was serious and dripping with malicious intent. 

One of the faunus restraining him yanked Mac to his feet and pushed him over to the truck. Pulling out the microphone of the ham radio, he stuck it in front of the driver.

"You there Mac?" the voice on the other end called out. "Don't tell me you stopped for smokes again?"

"No," Mac nervously started. "I'm- I'll be-" In the dark his eyes were adjusting and he could see how much trouble he was really in. The crates out of the truck, the sheer number of faunus, and the fact that they were all well armed; the situation fully sunk in. "I've been hijacked! Send backup-" 

Adam ripped out the radio and smashed it under his boot.

"Big mistake, filth." He turned to the faunus who were still unloading the truck. "Take what you can and book it! We've got maybe fifteen minutes until authorities come around! Move out!"

With that, crates and crates of dust were lugged into the forest. Almost all of the faunus disappeared into the trees, leaving only the two restraining Mac, Adam, and Blake nervously lingering behind her partner. 

"Leave him to me," Adam ordered. The two pushed the hostage over to their mission leader and dashed into the forest. "Blake, you'd better leave."

"What are you going to do?" she asked worriedly. 

"I'm just going to makes sure we aren't followed. Don't worry," he said calmly. "Go grab what you can from the back and get going." 

She vigorously nodded and dashed to the back. Picking up a case full of dust crystals, she felt panicked. Her heart was racing and she was trying hard to breath. 

Blake heard muffled pleading through the ringing in her ears. Then there was silence. Her heart almost stopped. Peaking behind the open truck door, she saw Adam standing over the driver who was lying motionless on the road. His head was bleeding. Forgetting what dangerous substance she had in her hands, she dropped the case and ran over to the body on the ground.

Leaning in close, Blake checked for a sign of breath. Then a pulse. Nothing. She looked at his head wound. It looked like Adam had struck up with the hilt of his chokutō. It looks bad. Very bad.

"You...," she struggled to get the words out. "killed... You killed him." 

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Blake looked up at him wth eyes bloodshot and widened. "I tired to just knock him out but I seemed to have used too much force." His voice was stern and dry. 

"But you didn't! You killed him! This isn't how we do things-"

"It was an accident."

"But still! What do we do? We can't just leave him here! We have to-"

"There isn't time. Catch up to the others. I'll take care of it."

"But-" she tried to protest.

"Go." And that was that. Blake got up shakily and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't look back. She couldn't look back. All she could hear as she ran was a muffled BOOM and a familiar cracking, and she felt a touch of warmth on her back. 

Her vision blurred with tears of fear. Thing had gone south so quickly and someone got killed. Humans could be horrible and spiteful, but that didn't mean Blake wanted them to die! 

She could hear Adam catching up to her, and for a moment, Blake didn't know what she was really running away from. It wasn't until years later that she finally got her answer... 

They disappeared into the forest as authorities came to put out the fire. Within hours, the news was broadcasting the attack. Within days, another attack had been formulated and put into motion. It went on like that until Blake finally ran. She wanted to escape that past life and atone for her wrong doings. Even if she had been forced into it, she still had done horrible things...

And she didn't want to have to remember the day it all began. Especially not during the biggest Grimm attack since the war. She didn't want to remember the first time she truly saw someone die- be killed at the hands of a Faunus. Killed by someone she trusted and at one point loved.

But there he was; Adam looming over a helpless human civilian, standing in a burning building of what was once her school, and about to strike.

She fought him. She faltered. She almost died...

But instead she just ended up hurting more people... Worse, someone she cared for deeply. 

Blake ran once again from the living nightmare she couldn't seem to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome and if you like my work feel free to subscribe for more!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
